fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Crossing Down Under
Animal Crossing Down Under is a game for the Nintendo Wii it is a part of the Animal Crossing Regions collection by Vined Inc.. The holidays, neighbours and geography are all based on Australia and New Zealand. Controls The controls are the same as Animal Crossing Wild World with the controls doing the regular sort of thing. NPCs *'Tom Nook' *'Pelly' *'Phyllis' *'Blathers' *'Copper' *'Booker' *'Celeste' *'Timmy' *'Tommy' *'Joan' *'Harriet' *'K.K. Slider' *'Brewster' *'Kap'nn' *'Labelle' *'Mabel' *'Sabel' *'Gracie' *'Wendell' *'Gulliver' *'Mr. Sonny Resetti' *'Mr. Don Resetti' *'Lloyd' *'Lyle' *'Dr Shrunk' *'Redd' *'Katrina' *'Jingle' *'Zipper T' *'Tortimer' *'Nat' Villagers Kangaroos *'Sheila' *'Shane' *'Sharron' *'Shannon' *'Billy' *'Bobby' *'Teddy' *'Skippy' *'Mathilda' *'Kitt' Koalas *'Yuka' *'Alice' *'Melba' *'Nigel' *'Ryan' *'Jimmy' *'Liana' *'Daniella' *'Bryan' *'Din' Possums *'Alfred' *'Bruce' *'Paul' *'Rove' *'Bert' *'Graeme' *'Nick' *'Wayne' *'Garry' *'Barry' Platypus *'Syd' *'Nee' *'Tru' *'Eliza' *'Dave' *'James' *'Janey' *'Dean' *'Matto' *'Josho' Echidna *'Millie' *'Mark' *'Topher' *'Karen' *'Michelle' *'Shelly' *'Susan' *'Lara' *'Lana' *'Lois' Kookaburras *'Ollie' *'Ross' *'Merri' *'Dora' *'Limberg' *'Ellen' *'Newsham' *'Samual' *'Francis' *'Marcus' Wombats *'Fatso' *'Allan' *'Brad' *'Bazza' *'Shazza' *'Ray' *'Pete' *'Carrie' *'Tom' *'Jodhi' Alligators *'Alfonso' *'Alli' *'Alana' *'Albert' *'Allison' *'Carl' *'Craig' *'Charlotte' *'Carla' *'Charmaine' Frogs *'Lily' *'Ribbot' *'Frogbert' *'Camofrog' *'Drift' *'Wart Jr.' *'Puddles' *'Jeremaiah' *'Cane' *'Bully' Kiwi Birds *'Loretta' *'Pascalle' *'Cheryl' *'Siobhan' *'Grant' *'Van' *'Jethro' *'Wolfgang' *'Theodore' *'Filani' Holidays *'Down Under Day' - Australia Day January 26 *'Bunny Day' - Easter First Sunday on or after March 21 *'Present Day' - Christmas Eve December 24 Landscape Most of the villages are very flat and it does not always snow during winter in fact it very rarely snows. Default Towns There are several Default towns in the game which you can choose from opposed to creating a new town which randomly generises. *'Kanbra' - based on Canberra, the capital of Australia *'Wellnton' - based on Wellington, the capital of New Zealand *'Sidney' - based on Sydney, the largest city in Australia *'Uckland' - based on Auckland, the largest city in New Zealand *'Melburne' - based on Melbourne, Australia *'Kristchurch' - based on Christchurch, New Zeleand *'Brisbarne' - based on Brisbane, Australia *'Under Hutt' - based on Lower Hutt, New Zeleand *'Perch' - based on Perth, Australia *'Over Hutt' - based on Upper Hutt, New Zeleand *'Darwhine' - based on Darwin, Australia *'Hameltine' - based on Hamilton, New Zeleand *'Adarlade' - based on Adelaide, Australia *'Toekora' - based on Tokoroa, New Zeleand *'Hoebarth' - based on Hobart, Australia *'Nappyer' - based on Napier, New Zeleand *'Paliace Springs -' based on Alice Springs *'''Scairns - '''based on Cairns Trivia *Skippy the Kangaroo is named after the iconic show Skippy the Kangaroo *Rove, Bert and Graeme the possums are named after three Australian talk show hosts Rove McManus, Bert Newton and Graeme Kennedy. *Syd and Nee the Platypuses when said together sound like Sydney, the largest city in Australia. *Syd, Millie and Ollie were the 2000 Sydney Olympic mascots *Fatso the wombat is a reference to Fatso the Fat Arsed Wombat who was a popular mock Olympic mascot. *The Kiwi Birds are all named after characters from the New Zeleand television show Outrageous Fortune aside from Siobhan who is named after actress Siobhan Marshall who plays Pascalle on the show. Category:Fan Games Category:Animal Crossing Games Category:Games Category:Vined Category:Wii Games Category:Life Simulation Games Category:Sequels Category:Animal Crossing (series) Category:Stubs